dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet the Pink Avenger
'Summary' Pink decides it's time to have her own super heroine identiy to prove to Red and Rapper that girls like her can fight too. 'Characters' *Pink *Fox *Professor Stick *Red *Blue *Rapper *Spark 'Transcript' Batman: (narrating) In a city filled with assholes and douche bags. only a handful of the greatest heros patrol the city to make sure there are lots of hot girls to save (Show Stacy's sister) But not that one. yes these heros deserve a huge amount of sex for the bullshit they have to take from a city filled with pussies. (shows Pink) Especially this one. Pink: Excuse me!? Batman: you heard me citizen bitch. Even if you were a heroine... ha, heroine. You couldn't stand one second out there with the work we macho men can do. Pink: What are you saying Red? I can be a heroine like Fox can! Red: Ha! you said heroine. Pink: Well that's what hero means when it's a girl. RipperKiller: (jumps by Batman) You wouldn't even beat an entire army of butlers. Pink: I bet Blue wouldn't say something like that to me! Red: Cuz he is too much of a loser Bloser: I told you, It's because I'm Blue and a bruiser! RipperKiller: Still stupid name. Pink: Come on guys, I bet I could prove you wrong! Red: Nope. Girls like you can't fight Pink: Fine! But one day I'll prove you wrong you asshole! (storms off while Batman and RipperKiller laugh out loud. Bloser looks over at Pink and feels sorry for her) (While Pink walks outside she turns the corner to see FireFox beating up some robbers) Pink: (sighs and waits for her to finish) (Lightning strucks a few robbers by Sparking Neo) FireFox: (Shoots a fireball at the last robber melting his gun to his hand) Don't do the crime or you get burned. Pink: Um, hey are you FireFox? FireFox: (turns to Pink) Greetings civilian, yes I am FireFox. is there anything i can do to help you? Pink: Two heroes named Batman and RipperKiller think I can't fight like a hero. Sparking Neo: (from above) Hey FireFox! FireFox: (understands) Do you want to be a super heroine? Pink: (laughs nervously) Maybe. Sparking Neo: Yo! FireFox! (jumps down) Pink: Excuse me!? But I'm talking to her at the moment! FireFox: Later Sparking Neo, I'm going to help out this citizen first. Sparking Neo: I know! I was thinking of helping her too. Pink: Uhh, I think I'll just have help from FireFox. She IS a girl after all. (FireFox grabs Pink and they disappear to another place in a swirl of flames and soon end up at a secret super hero base) Sparking Neo: Fuck it, I'm coming too. (teleports to the secret super hero base) Pink: Whoa, where are we FireFox? FireFox: Welcome to the Super Hero Headquarters Pink: (amazed) Wow. Fox: This is our leader (points over to the leader of SHH) Professor Stick: (turns chair around to Pink and Fox) Greetings. Pink: And you are? Professor Stick: Professor Stick, I am the one who's created this team and made all the weapons and gadgets for these heroes. Pink: Wow. FireFox: He also built this entire place as well. he gives out our patrols and missions against crime. Pink: That's pretty cool. (Professor Stick opens the door to the training room) Professor Stick: Proceed. FireFox: Follow me Pink. (Pink follows FireFox to the training room) FireFox: okay... oh I'm sorry, i haven't asked you your name yet. Pink: My name's Pink. FireFox: I'm glad to meet you Pink. now we must think of a name for you as a super heroine. Pink: Guess so. Sparking Neo: (teleports) Hey FireFox, I was thinking I would help this civilian out because I think she can fight as a hero. Pink: Excuse me!? I already said I wanted help from FireFox! We're both girls. FireFox: Sparking Neo, no offense but i think she needs a female role model then a male role model to follow Sparking Neo: What!? Pink: She makes a good point! Now shut up! FireFox: What would you like? you can make up a name or use your real name to come up with something like Pinky, Pink Power, or The Pink Avenger. Pink: (thinks) I'm starting to like the first one... But I love the Pink Avenger. FireFox: Then you shall be known as The Pink Avenger. now you can know the identities of other . (takes off her mask and reveals herself) Pink: Fox?! YOUR FireFox!? Wow... Fox: I hope this motivates you more to be a super heroine. Pink: I hope so. Sparking Neo: I think I should reveal mine. (takes off his shades) Fox: Now we need to find out your inner power. Pink: So what's my inner power? Fox: Well what is your best talent? Pink: (thinks) Well I help people when their injured, I can fight pretty good, like the time I fought these gangsters with Wolf. Spark: Oh yeah, Wolf made you bit more awesome. I don't even know how he can do it. Fox: So far we can have you possess healing powers and then you can be trained better in martial arts. Pink: Okay. Fox: Don't worry it won't hurt. Pink: Okay Fox, I trust you. Spark: Wait! What about me!? (Soon they enter the weapons room) Pink: Is this the weapons room Fox? Fox: Yes, it has super suits, powers, and weapons. Pink: Cool. Fox: (Brings a pink super suit to Pink) Here is a good suit for you. It comes with a pouch with an endless supply of medical tools and medicines. Pink: Okay. (goes into changing room, after she comes out) How do I look? Fox: very nice and attractive to the eyes of man. Also you can use some of the medical tools as weapons. Pink: Okay, so what now? Spark: As long as your done with your training you'll be good as gold. (gives Pink a thumps up) Fox: Now you have a choice whether to have super strength or martial arts skills. Pink: So what does each actually mean? Fox: you can be given power gloves to make you even stronger in strength or given a cyber ninja headband to allow you the knowledge of martial arts. Pink: I don't know which one to choose really.. Fox: With strength you can pretty much lift heavy things and punch down walls. Martial arts is more being able to slip through tight spaces, sneak around, and easily evade strikes and bullets. Pink: I'm gonna have to go with Martial Arts. Fox: Okay then. (give Pink the Cyber ninja headband) There you go. Pink: So what now? Fox: We now need to send you to the simulator. Pink: Simulator? Spark: If you read any science-fiction or comic books you might know this. Pink: Well, unfortunately, I don't... Spark: Sorry. Fox: Just do your best. if you do get hit by the simulator it will just lightly shock you where you get hit. (the simulator turns the area to an open street at night and robbers and thugs come out to fight Pink) Pink: (prepares to fight) Alright, let's do this. Fox: (from a speaker) Remember, use whatever you have to fight them. (the robbers charge at Pink, she quickly flips over one and breaks his neck from behind. She sneaks under more robbers and kicks both in the balls. She is then tackled by some robbers but she easily pushes them with a sonic blow and suddenly shoots pink energy at the robbers, causing them to faint smoothly) Robber: She's like an angel. Pink: Wow, I didn't know I had powers like THAT. Spark: (from the speaker) Holy fucking shit. Me neither. Fox: (Speakers) You will find out more about yourself the more you fight as a hero. now let's add a new challenge. Pink: Which is? (The simulator adds in people who are either in need of help or a medic on the street or the roof tops) (Pink uses her powers and attacks to send the robbers and thugs into pain, she then uses her powers to make them fall asleep. She uses some yellow energy on the people to recover them. She also kisses one on the forehead and it immediately recovers. Pink: Wow. Fox: well done Pink. now the final test. (A simulation of Earl Grey with his two sons and butlers appear) Fox: Boss battle (the Earl Grey simulation throws bombs at Pink who quickly flings them back at his two sons, turning them grey. Pink dodges and sneaks past a few butlers to knock them in the air and fire her purple laser at them) Pink: I have lasers? (Pink looks up at Earl Grey who is about to attack her but Pink quickly pulls a sword out also and blocks the attack, she uses her eyes to send Earl Grey into love. When he lies on the ground, Pink cuts him in half with her laser) Pink: (nods) I think I'm ready... Spark: Hi five Fox. Fox: I guess Wolf taught you a lot when he took you into the wild. Pink: I've got crime to stop. (jumps out the window and calls) Thanks again Fox! Fox: No problem Pink Avenger. (Meanwhile with Batman, Bloser and RipperKiller) Bloser: You know guys, I don't think it was very nice to say that stuff to Pink. Batman: Yeah but what is she going to do about it? cry to her friends about us? (they see a few bank robbers robbing a bank) RipperKiller: Looks like these robbers wanna play. (jumps down to the bank) Batman: I'm Batman! (Before they could even attack the robbers, they suddenly float with love then are all cut in half by a purple laser) Batman: the fuck? Bloser: Was that you guys? (a shadow lands behind them) Mysterious Figure: How's that? Bloser: That was awesome! Who are you? (the figure walks out and is revealed to be Pink Avenger) Pink Avenger: Thanks, they call me Pink Avenger. RipperKiller: Holy shit, she is.... amazing. Batman: That was some sexy shit. Bloser: (blushes) Yeah, sure was. Batman: and she has an even better name than you Bloser. Bloser: Shut up. Pink Avenger: Actually, I like his name. But Batman sounds completely old. (Batman becomes shocked and stunned) Bloser: how would you like to come help us fight crime together? Pink: That would be.. (walks to Bloser) awesome. (Bloser blushes and laughs nervously) RipperKiller: When we get back to the base, you had better tell us who you really are. Batman: yeah i can't wait to see who this awesome chick is. (later they arrive back at the Super Hero Headquarters) FireFox: Welcome back Pink Avenger Pink Avenger: Alright, I better show you who I am. (takes her mask off) Bloser: Oh my god... (takes his mask and cape off) It's Pink! Pink: Yup. It's me. Blue: I guess you proved us wrong Pink. Batman: NO! i was proved wrong by Pink! Blue: Your costume looks pretty awesome Pink. Pink: Thanks Blue. I'm glad you liked it. I had a little help from FireFox though (Blue throws a thumbs up at Fox) Pink: is Wolf here too? Blue: I don't know. No one has seen him. Red: I wonder what kind of hero he is. Rapper: Who knows. '(END) ' What do you think about this episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Pink_Avenger.png|Original Design of Pink Avenger Pink_The_Avenger.png|Another Original Design Category:Episodes Category:December Releases